Rose
by Harriett
Summary: This is a lil' story about my best friend Rose, wizard style.... Hope you like it!


Rose, A Tribute To  
  
By: Harriett  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to the great JK ROWLING!   
  
A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend in the world, Rose. This is her life fitted to a Harry potter-like setting. Rose is gonna kill me for this but HERE WE GO!   


  
  
  
As I sit here waiting for the train that would take me away from this place, many scenes from my life flash before my eyes.  
  
_Hogwarts. The sorting, Professor McGonagall called out 'DeVantti, Rose.' I slowly made my way up to the old hat and put it over my head, it fell over my green eyes. A small voice whispered in my ear 'You have many talents, bravery, courage and loyalty. You also try to prove yourself to others. I say GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
_I snapped back into reality. My name as you have read is Rose DeVantti. I am a half blooded witch. My Mom was a muggle. I have black hair and green eyes. I came to England with my Father when I was 7 years old. We are originally from the United States of America. New York State to be a little more exact. I was the outcast. I could not play Quidditch like the other kids.  
  
_I was in the back-seat of my Mom's car. I was to short to see over the dash board. I heard my Mom yell out 'Rose, do you have your belt on?' 'Yes, momma, I do.' 'HOLD ON!' she yelled. I screamed as the impact of the van hitting the driver's side jolted the little car. I screamed in pain as I felt my legs break. I was still screaming as they put me into the ambulance.  
  
_That car accident left me paralyzed and my Mom dead. My head had been hit with the car, and I was lucky to be alive. I would have been fine accept the car hit me with such force I had brain damage. I was in the hospital for 2 months.   
  
_The machines beeped around me. My the nurse came in and told me that Mommy had been killed. I cried. I didn't stop for a while. This was not my idea of fun. They never stopped beeping. If the did I was in trouble. The nurse came in and told me that I would go home soon. I foolishly believed her. Then she said 'This won't hurt a bit,' then she jammed another I. V into my arm. It did hurt.  
  
_The next week Daddy came and took me from that awful place.  
  
_Daddy drove me home from the hospital. I was scared to go back into a car. Aunt Shanena told me 'I'll sit with you and keep you from being hurt.' I was too young to realize that Aunt Shanena would not keep a car from hurting me. We arrived home unharmed. Daddy lifted me out of the back-seat and placed me in a wheelchair that was designed just for me. I soon learned that if the family dog's tail is in your way, you should not just go over it.  
  
_I want to walk again, but Magic won't help any. Madame Pomfrey all ready tried. Hogwarts is a lot easier to get around in than my muggle school ever was.  
  
_The elevator slowly made it's way up to the second floor. I was going to be late again. I wheeled myself in the room. Everyone stared at me. Everyone who was not in a wheelchair or walker made fun of me for not being able to walk. 'Come on, try and catch me!' kids would yell. I'd go home crying because all they did was taunt me. No one cared that I was mentally scarred from that. _   
  
My friends here at Hogwarts were kind and caring. They took turns levitating me up the staircases. The Slytherins were the only ones who ever made fun of me. Severus Snape. Oh how that name makes my blood boil. The little twerp. Never could let me go on my way peacefully. Always a cruel comment. I just want to punch him.  
  
_Snape looked at me with those black eyes, full of hate. they bore into my very soul. Snape was kind enough to say 'Mudblood.' I wheeled up to him and said 'Get a life.'  
  
_Oh, I want to punch him for every single time he has called me a 'mudblood.' But life totally unfair. Maybe a paralyzation spell on him would work. I applied for a job at Hogwarts. I've gotten the job of Defense Against the Dark arts. No teacher has lasted over a year. I plan on lasting much longer than a year. Well, time to board the train to London!  
  
Rose Powers  



End file.
